


Nygmobblerug

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fandom Inspired Crochet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: A rug I crocheted inspired by one of my favorite pairings





	Nygmobblerug

Here are some (bad) pictures I took of a rug I made inspired by one of my favorite pairings. I crocheted it using a single stitch and added some fringe because what’s a rug without fringe?

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipOXJ5LO_r5F1yCFr0X9qKPDHRBDYfLI8dJ3_bKL0BGd1c8GUunc4xQspf_5Dj4sGQ?key=N0VyZTIwMzZ5eDM4elcwTDZoWmYyWEg3R05IVld3&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
